My Love
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: A character from my other strory What Do We Do Now? Maggie, meets an interesting person and soon finds herself in love. If you want to know more about her pls read What Do We Do Now? I have given a brief descript about her at beginning of this story.
1. The Stranger

**My Love**

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

_Friday, another late night. Will I ever finish work early? Great, half-nin__e, well there goes meeting Amy and Tisha. I'll have to ring Amy and Tisha._

"Hey Amy, sorry but I won't be able to meet you and Tisha tonight. Only just finish and I'm totally beat. Maybe we can meet tomorrow, it is my day off after all."

"Don't worry 'bout it, you've said before that Friday is when all the drunk buggers come in to sober up. Tomorrow will be fine and I'll tell Tisha. You get some sleep and be ready for an all-night party tomorrow!" Amy replied, understandingly.

"Thanks, Amy. I'll get plenty of sleep and be ready for the all-night party." _I reply with a giggle._

"You better be!" Amy joked.

"Bye."

"Bye."

_I can't wait to get home. To my bed._

_What's going on over there? Why's that guy running so fast, I hope he hasn't robbed some poor old woman._

_Whoa, who's that guy, and what's the matter with him?_

"Are you ok?" I ask cautiously. "Did that guy hurt you, do you want me to call the police?"

_Why won't he answer? How bad did that guy hurt him? I wonder if he winded him._

"Are you ok?" _I kneel down by his side and place a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_He flinches slightly._

"I need blood." He says, barely above a whisper.

"I'll ring an ambulance and tell them what's happened. You need a blood transfusion."

_He grabs the phone and throws it at the wall. It smashes into pieces. Maybe he's afraid of hospitals, but that is still no reason to do that to my mobile. Hold on, the sim card looks like it's still intact. Good job I bought that new mobile yesterday. Maybe the guy did me a favour; it was cheap, crappy thing anyway. I put the sim in my pocket._

"I need blood." He says, lifting his head so that I can see his face.

_Those teeth; like canine teeth. What is he?_

"What are you?" I ask without thinking.

"A vampire."

"A what?" _I ask confused._

"A vampire." He repeats slowly.

"But they're just fiction, like characters in a book." I sound scared.

_What if he notices and tries to hurt me?_

"No, we just don't get seen. Normally."

"What did you mean, you need blood?"

"You've read the books haven't you? You seem to know about vampires." He replies, slightly annoyed.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! I only asked a question. I don't _actually _come across vampires every day. Like you said, 'You don't get seen. Normally.'" _I over dramatise to make a point._

He chuckles.

"You've got balls, girl. I'll give you that."

"I'm not a girl and my name's Maggie!"

_I really need to control my temper._

"Nice to meet you, Maggie."

"Don't try and butter me up now. I'm already mad at you."

"Sorry."

"Oh, a vampire with a heart, that's something new." _I reply sarcastically._

"Well, it isn't exactly beating but it's still a heart."

_I can't help but giggle._

**Hope that's easier to read for everyone xxx**


	2. Breakfast With A Vampire

**Chapter 2: Breakfast With A Vampire**

_A new morning, thank God I don't have to go in today. I can't wait to tell Amy and Tisha about Matt. Matt the Vampire. Sounds a bit like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I love that program! I hope Matt doesn't mind if I carry on watching it, even though he's a vampire. _

_I'm sure he won't. How am I going to tell Amy and Tisha though? I could tell them about him and just leave out the bit about him being a vampire. Either way I have to tell. What to do in the __meantime, shopping sounds like fun. A new outfit for the party. I'll have to pack some stuff; I'm not going to an all-night party without a change of clothes, and a toothbrush. What time is it? 10am. Wow, only slept in by an extra half-hour. Not bad. _

_What was that? I hope no-one has broken in._

"Hello."

_What the fuck am I doing, I think someone has broken into my house and let them know I'm in by saying hello. I watch crime dramas and I haven't learnt anything. Think Maggie, what to do. Where's that baseball bat Amy bought me last week? DAMN! How the hell am I s'posed to get to that without alerting the intruder? I'll just have to sneak. Avoid that creaky floorboard, you bloody cat, can't you just sod off somewhere, right, now focus._

"Who's there?"

_Duh, what am I thinking?_

_Where's that baseball bat?_

_Found you._

"Why are you going for that bat?"

"Argh, what the fuck are you doing here?"

_Wow he's looks fit this morning…_

_MAGGIE, STOP IT!_

"Oh, that's a nice welcome."

"Nice welcome! I give you a fucking nice welcome, I'm gonna bloody smack you in a minute!"

"What've I done?"

"What've you done? What have you bloody done? Sneaking around, that's what you've done!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's my bloody house and you nearly gave me a friggin heart attack!"

"I always sneak, that's why I never get caught." Matt replies, matter-of-factly.

"Next time you sneak around in my house, that baseball bat will be round your head before you can _sneak _away."

Matt bursts into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, Matt?" I ask, now fuming.

"You!" Matt manages to get out.

"What about me?"

"'Next time you sneak around in my house, that baseball bat will be round your end before you can _sneak _away.'" Matt mimics before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

"Stop it!"

_I am kinda losing my temper, but I'm also on the verge of smiling._

_Matt has such a brilliant laugh and looks soo cute when he giggles uncontrollably. Matt notices me watching him but I don't realize I'm smiling._

"What are you smiling at?" Matt asks, getting up of the floor after his giggle fest is over.

"What? Nothing." _I reply shyly._

"Go on, you can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Ok." Matt replies simply, not pressing the matter.

"What?"

"Ok." He repeats.

"I thought vampires were like a dog with a bone. You know, won't let go."

"Well that's where the books are wrong." Matt replies, smiling.

"Oh."

"By the way, why do you have a baseball bat in your room?"

"In case any pains in the arses, like the one stood in my bedroom, try to cross me."

"Oh. Hold on, who's the pain in the arse here?"

"Let me think, the only being in here without a pulse."

"Oh. I see." Matt replies, looking to the floor.

"Chill, I'm only kidding." _I giggle._

"Oh, ok then. So what you up to today?"

"Going shopping for a new outfit for a party tonight." _I tell him._

"Can I come with? You never know when you'll need a man's point of view." He suggests, with a smile.

"I meet you in the night and suddenly you think we're best friends?"

"Well, I don't have many friends so you're lucky." He replies, quite arrogantly.

"You arrogant ass!" _I can't help but smile at the shocked look on his face._

"Hey!" He squeaks.

_I can't help myself now so I burst into a fit of giggles._

"What?" He asks, a look of shock still present on his face.

"You're soo funny!" _I giggle._

"What? That's not fair, you had a go at me when I laughed."

"Yeah, well, considering you're a vampire with not many friends and you go around hunting humans, you don't half get shocked easily."

"Yeah, and?"

"And, it's absolutely hilarious."

"Honestly." He mutters, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So you really wanna come shopping with me?" _I ask, as I recompose myself._

"Yeah, if you don't mind me coming, cause it's totally ok if you do…"

"You're right, I might need a man's point of view."

"Oh, ok then."

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Please could you wait downstairs 'til I'm dressed."

"Yeah, sure."

"What _are_ you up to?" _I ask, watching the young vampire move carefully around the kitchen._

"Er… making you breakfast." He replies sheepishly.

"What?"

"Look, I only drink human blood when it's absolutely necessary."

"So you're like a vegetarian vampire?"

"Vegetarian, what? No, course I'm not! I still drink blood."

"Yeah, but most vampires drink human blood, what type of blood do you drink?" _I ask curiously._

"Animal blood." He replies, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Seriously?" _I ask in disbelief, moving closer to Matt._

"Yeah." Matt replies simply.

"That's great, so do you eat like a human? I mean, minus the animal blood."

"Yeah, only some foods though, I hate veg."

"Me too." _I giggle; it's becoming uncontrollable and constant now._

He giggles too.

"So what you making me?"

"Full English breaky."

"Smells delish."

"I hope it is."

"Let me taste test it then."

"Go ahead, just be warned my cooking skills aren't that good, neither are my brew making ones. Speaking of a brew, do you want one?"

"Yes please."

"Ok then, what will it be?" Matt asks.

_He clearly doesn't want me to eat the breakfast. _

"Tea, two sugars and milk, please."

_Matt puts the kettle on and looks through a few of the cupboards to try and find a mug, I watch him, trying not to giggle as he gets slightly annoyed._

"Mmm… this is heaven."

"Really?" Matt asks, still looking for a mug.

"Top left cupboard." _I direct, it's clearly the only cupboard that he hasn't checked._

"What?" He asks, turning to look at me in confusion.

"Mugs, cups and glasses are in the top left cupboard."

"Oh, right, thanks." Matt replies sheepishly, opening said cupboard and pulling out two mugs.

"You drink tea?" _I ask, I really want to know about this mysterious vampire._

"Nope, coffee."

"Oh, that's normal."

"Yeah, for a human."

"So if you're a vampire why do you act like a human?"

"Ok, specifically, I'm a _danphia_." He practically whispers the last word.

"A what?" I ask, leaning in closer to hear him better.

"A danphia." He repeats, not making eye contact.

"What's a danphia?"

"Half vampire, half human."

"Oh, that explains it then, hold on, how does that work?"

"My mum was human and when she was pregnant with me, a vampire kidnapped her and bit her."

"Kidnapped her? From where?"

"She was going to the shop cause my dad had gone out with the guys, when the vampire dragged her off the 'beaten' track, so to speak, and then took her to his home, where he bit her."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." He replies sadly.

"I'm sorry, Matt." _I can't help but reach out and touch his shoulder, hoping to give him some comfort._

"It's not your fault." Matt replies softly, placing his hand on top of mine gently.

_He turns to look at me and I find myself staring into his beautiful icy blue eyes. I feel like I am somehow connected to him. I unconsciously move into him, our bodies almost touching._

"Thank you, for being so sympathetic, especially towards someone like me." Matt whispers, his eyes still fixed on mine.

_I can't help myself now, there's something about Matt. I lean in and kiss him. I don't know what makes me do it, just that it feels right. He kisses back gently, wrapping his arms round my waist protectively. I instinctively wrap my own arms round his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. It doesn't make sense, I think that I love him but it's impossible, how could I when I've only know him a day?_

"Sorry." Matt says softly, breaking the kiss.

"No, it was my fault." _I admit, after all I made the first move._

"It's ok." He assures me.

_I don't want to tell him that he's still holding me; it's been a long time since anyone cared so much about me. After that twat Tony, I think I deserve a bit of caring for._

"Sorry, I'm still holding onto you here." Matt realizes.

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"So, do you wanna sit down and eat that delicious breakfast I made you?" Matt replies, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, definitely." _I smile, I know what he's doing and maybe its better that he doesn't think about his mother too much._

"Oh, here's your tea." He says, offering the cup to me.

"Thanks." _I reply gratefully._

"So what do you wanna talk about?" He asks, sitting down next to me.

"Everything." _I reply and start to eat breakfast with a vampire._


	3. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

Hey, you're probably gonna see this at the end of all my stories, I'm posting it to all of them as I don't know who has added what story.

It's just a quick note to let you all know that right now I am on summer so I will hopefully be updating my stories. As _Sparrow and Nightingale_ is a work-in-progress this will take some time to change and repost so for the moment I will only update the following stories: _I've Been To The Future_, _Torchwood: The Early Years (Toshiko Sato), _and hopefully _My Love. _As for _The Janto Tales_, which I know some of you love, that will be put on hold as I have a new story in my mind which I will get typed up and posted on Fanfiction asap. Warning: it is a little different to my Jack/Ianto pairing cause as I have been reading Jack/Alonso pairings and with Ianto being dead, I had a change of mind. This doesn't mean I am rejecting Ianto just that I am helping RTD, help Jack move on as all people must do. I still LOVE my Janto pairing and all Janto pairings but things die and we must move on.

That's really all I wanted to say so, watch this page cause hopefully all my stories shoud be up to date in no time. I still have college in September so form then until around this time 2011 I will be doing what I usually do: updating when I can.

Thanks to all my friends on here who have been awaiting updates of my stories, it's much appreciated xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Another Author Note

**Another Author Note**

Ok so I'm putting Jack/Alonso fic on hold atm as I have too many unfinished stories. I'm gonna start with _I've Been To The Future_ as it is my longest . Then I'll carry on with _My Love._ Please could I ask, if anyone is reading _Sparrow and Nightingale_ please could you inbox me some feedback and ideas you might have to make the story better as I am struggling to make it a decent story. I'll inbox anyone the edited chapter one to see what people think of it and whether it is better than the original. I cut down the chat between Martha and Jack and changed the beginning a bit to make the story a lot easier to get into.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated and authors will get mentioned. Promise ! .

Not sure when I'll be putting the Jack/Alonso fic on here as not sure of a good title and want to complete all my other ifcs before they get too boring.

Hope everyone enjoys my stories. Sorry its taking so long to update but college/ college work comes first and have friends and family to catch up with over summer. Not sure if I can get anything done Thursday fic-wise as going watching Eclipse with family .

Thanks

Kathie xxxxx


	5. Party Time pt 1

**Chapter 3:Party Time**** (Part 1)**

**Okay, next chapter up. I've skipped the shopping and just gone straight to the party. Enjoy xxx**

_I wonder what Matt will think of my outfit. Oh my gosh, I've only known him five minutes and I'm already wondering what he'll think._

"You look amazing."

_I jump slightly at his voice, I've been doing that a lot._

"Do you have to do that?"

"Sorry, but you do look amazing."

"Thanks."

_I turn around to look at him, wondering what he's wearing._

_A white shirt, black waistcoat and blue skinny jeans._

"You look good too."

"Thanks. I didn't exactly know what to wear. I mean I knew nothing too formal but the twenty-first century style is so hard to figure out. It's always changing." He smiles innocently.

"You look great. And for the record, your outfit will always be on trend." _I smile reassuringly._

He chuckles in understanding.

"So shall we get going?"

"Yeah, sure."

He offers a hand to me, which a gratefully take.

"What you thinking about?"

"Mm … what do you mean?"

"I can tell you're thinking about something, I just don't know what."

"Ok, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I can read minds, usually. But it's like your thoughts are protected, almost hidden."

"Oh, ok."

"It's nothing to worry about, it's good, it means you've always got your guard up."

"Ok." _I smile, I'm not quite sure what he's talking about but it doesn't matter._

"I know you're confused but don't worry."

"I'm not. Honest."

"Good, so who's going to this party then?"

"Well, there's Amy, Tisha, Sasha, Marie, Jay, Tina, Artie and some others."

"Cool, so six girls and three guys, about."

"No, seven girls and about five guys."

"Oh so Jay is …"

"A girl, yes. Sasha's boyfriend is on an apprenticeship in America and Jay, well, her boyfriend dumped her last week."

"Why?"

"She's like ten stone and she put on like three pounds and he called her fat."

"What! What a jerk, I could, you know, sort him out."

"No, Matt. She's taking it pretty well, in fact he went out with the guy next door the other night."

"Really?" Matt smirks, seemingly surprised.

"Oh yeah. She decided to get even, instead of being depressed."

"Sounds like the type of girl I'd go for."

_I lightly hit his arm._

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did." _I smirk at him._

"Did I tell you, you look amazing."

_I smile to myself._

"Now you're just creeping." _I smile sweetly, noticing is grin._

"Well, it is my speciality."

"Of course it is." _I smile some more._

"Come on, let's go."

"Yes boss."

"Don't get cheeky."

**Okay, end of part one. Sorry, I didn't wanna ramble too much so thought I'd end it here. Next chapter will probably be at the house, so I'll post when I can.**


	6. Party Time pt 2

**Chapter 3:Party Time (Part 2)**

**Part two obv lol :P. Please R&R it would be much appreciated : ) xxx**

"You made it, good and who is this?"

"This is Matt, Amy. He's … a friend."

"Wow, nice to meet you, Matt. Mags, I could do with your help in the kitchen sorting the last of the food, okay. Don't worry, I won't keep her too long." Amy smiles, grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me to the kitchen.

"Are you and him a, you know, a thing?"

"No, I've only just met him. I mean he's a guy from work, we just started chatting one day, you know how it is."

"You should go for it, or does he have a girl?"

"I don't really know, I mean, we've not talked about it really."

"Then ask him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"What if I'm not his type of girl …"

"Don't even start that, you're gorgeous, didn't you say that cute little gay couple are always checking you out?"

"Yeah, well."

"You'll never know unless you go for it, it's no big loss if he doesn't is it?"

"I guess not."

"And besides if he sees you as a friend then even if you tell him then at least you can stay mates."

"What if …"

"What if, he freaks out? Then he's done you a favour. Just go for it, okay. Besides if you won't, I will."

"If it gets you off my case, then I will." _I smirk._

"Then go." Amy smiles back, shoving me out of the kitchen straight into the arms of …

"Matt, sorry, I dropped summat. You'd think with me being a waitress I'd be a little less clumsy but you know. Anyway she kicked me out the kitchen …" _I'm rambling and he probably knows that it's a cover, yet he's still smiling at me._

"I need to talk to you, outside." _I suggest, I have to let him know the situation._

"What's up, Maggie?"

"I kinda told Amy that you work with me, I mean what was a suppose to say, 'hey Amy, this is Matt, he's a vampire that I met one night after work.' She'll think you're from some sort of cult."

"Cult?"

"As in Satanists and what not."

"Ah, didn't think you still used 'cult', I thought you would have a better word."

"You know what a cult is? Then why did you ask?"

"I thought you meant something different."

"Oh great, an awkward vampire, nice."

_I can feel Matt smiling at me and it's quite sweet._

"You're sweet, you know that."

"Thanks, most guys say pretty or beautiful, I get 'sweet', much appreciated."

"Okay, you're beautiful."

"What?"

"You going deaf, I said you're beautiful."

"Yeah, I heard, I just … doesn't matter."

"We going back in before you're friends suggest anything else."

"What you mean?"

"I heard you're friend, Amy, say that you should try and get with me."

_I blush, there's really nothing to say to that._

"You need'nt worry, the only completion you have is a three-thousand year old vampire, who is not really that into me anymore."

"Three-thousand year old, _now_ I feel like a child."

"I'm only one hundred and fifty." He smiles back lightly.

"Oh as long as you're _only _one hundred and fifty."

"I could bite you."

It comes out more a random statement than something someone would usually say.

"Oh okay."

"Sorry, that just kind of came out."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, would you?"

"I can't, that would be against my moral codes."

"What? Your moral codes?"

"Yeah, I don't bite humans, I mean, sometimes I get an urge to but I stop myself."

"Oh." _I really can't hide my disappointment. _

_Living forever might be over-rated, but with Matt, it could be amazing._

"Shall we go back in?"

"Yeah, sure."

_Matt smiles softly at me,__ there's something in his eyes but I know it can't be real._

"Hey babe, who's the hotty?" Tisha giggles, already slightly tipsy.

"Tisha, this is Matt, a friend from work."

"Nice, are you two gonna have summat to drink?"

"And end up like you, not likely, Tisha." _I giggle, she's never been able to hold her drink so why should tonight be any different._

"I think we should, I'd love to see you dancing, absolutely legoed.

"Yeah, right."

"Two dirty pints over here." Tisha giggles, waving Amy over.

"Hello again." Matt smirks, winking at Amy.

"Hello." Amy smirks back.

"I swear you three are against me."

"Of course." Amy giggles.

"Drink up, Mags."

"Fine."

**Okay, I'll leave it there. Extra long chapter for ya all. Yes, a few of the words are made up and the characters are all very common, even Matt. Just so you know 'legoed' is my word for drunk instead of saying legless or swearing. Actually came up with it when I was **_**legoed **_**myself lol. Hope you all like xxx**


	7. Party Time pt 3

**Chapter 3:Party Time (Part 3)**

**Author's Notes: Okay, is everyone ready for a drunken Maggie and maybe a drunken Matt too. Enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer: I actually own this and the characters (except from Torchwood and Sarah Jane – if I add them)**

Four Hours Later

"In olden days a glimpse of stocking. Was looked on as something shocking. But now, God knows! Anything goes!" I sing drunkenly into the mic.

"Good authors too who once knew better words. Now only use four letter words  
writing prose! Anything goes!" Matt sings the next verse.

"The world has gone mad today and good's bad today. And black's white today,  
And day's night today!" I take up half of the next verse.

"When most guys today, that women prize today. Are just silly gigolos. And though I'm not a great romancer, I know that you're bound to answer. When I propose, anything goes!" Me and Matt sing together.

The room claps along with the song, most singing along out of tune due to the alcohol.

"When mothers pack and leave poor father, because they decide they'd rather be tennis pros. Anything goes!"

"When grandmamma whose age is eighty in night clubs is getting matey with gigolos.  
Anything goes!"

We sing the verse together until the next verse, were Matt lets me take over.

"If driving fast cars you like, if low bars you like, if old hymns you like, if bare limbs you like, if Mae West you like …"

I know which part is next as this is my favourite song, I look at Matt who is grinning and continuing with the verse.

"Or me undressed you like, why, nobody will oppose!"

I blush a bright shade of red.

"And every night, the set that's smart is indulging in nudist parties in studios.  
Anything goes!" I come back in to join Matt.

"So though I'm not a great romancer I know that you're bound to answer when I propose.  
Anything goes, anything goes, anything goes. ANYTHING GOES!" Me and Matt conclude the song with a big finale.

"So this is you drunk then?"

"Yep." I hiccup.

"Ha."

"What about you? You must be drunk too."

"A little."

"Liar."

"Mmm."

I giggle to myself, smiling sweetly at Matt.

Matt slumps down on the couch next to me and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"So, Matt, how many times have you been drunk?"

"A lot more than I care to admit."

"Good, at least you're drunk now. But no taking advantage."

"Like I would." Matt replies seriously, pulling me close.

"Good lad." I giggle, snuggling closer to Matt.

"You two are so cute." Amy informs us.

"Thanks." Matt replies, kissing my forehead.

_I reply with a sigh of contentment._

"I think we should go." Matt tells me.

"Yep."

"Come on then, let's get you up."

"Yep."

"Bye, guys." Matt waves at the room full of people.

"Yeah, bye." I add, still cuddling into Matt's side.

"Bye, you two." Amy replies, the only one starting to sober up.

x..x

"Maggie, where's your keys?"

"In my bag." _I reply, as Matt sits me down on the steps to rummage through my bag._

"Got em. Come on, stand up."

"Okay." I reply, swaying slightly.

"That's it, good girl."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"You don't have to."

"I always try to be a gentleman."

"Well, you have been. Why sleep on the couch?"

"Let's just get you up to your room, okay."

"Okay."

Matt sits me down on the bed and I feel myself sway slightly.

_You're too sweet, Matt. If only you knew that I really like you. I'll have to wait til morning to tell you though._

"You okay?"

"Apart from being slightly tipsy, am good, yeah."

"Good."

"Now, lie down. Try and get some sleep, okay."

"Yes, boss. As long as you sleep here with me."

"You won't give up, will you?"

"No." I smile at him.

"Fine then."

_I throw the cover over myself and watch as Matt lies down next to me on top of the covers._

_I don't know what I'm thinking but I lean in and kiss him._

_He seems shocked at first but responds quickly and wraps an arm round me._

"Stop being such an idiot and just get under the covers, it gets cold in here, you know."

"I'm technically dead, what's it matter?"

"Just do it."

"Yes, maam."

"Good lad."

He throws his jacket on the chair and pulls off his tie and shoes.

He's quite warm as he snuggles under the covers and I can't help but curl into him.

He sighs contently and pulls me closer.

_I think I'm finally starting to sober up._

"It's odd, you know, I feel attracted to you and I really like you. It's not just cause I'm drunk, you know."

"I know. And I feel the same. I really do."

"Good, that's a start."

"Yep. Anyway, time to sleep."

"Okay, will you still be here in the morning?"

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Okay, night."

_I lean in to kiss him again and he kisses me back softly, wondering if he could learn to love me._

"Night. Sleep tight."

**Okay, last part of the chapter done. That's the latest chapter done and a new story to tide you over while I am stuck doing assignments. I have a refer and four tasks for three different modules. So, no more stories for a while. Sorry, enjoy xxxx**


End file.
